Un mundo transparente
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: "Desde hace mucho te admiro –Me sequé mis lágrimas. -Me alegró mucho darme cuenta de que recordabas la foto, me alegra haber hablado contigo, aunque sea un poco. La… ¡la pase muy bien! Y… y tu carta… ¡Gracias! La guardare con mucho cariño" Eli desapareció enfrente de mí, sin dejar huella alguna…Adaptacion de un one-shot del tomo 1 del manga Maid-sama con el mismo nombre. EliUmi.


Nuevo one-shot a peticion de SilentCrusade M. espero que sea de tu agrado QwQ, me esforcé demasiado para cumplir tu one-shot.

Pd: ¡Aquí mi prueba de evidencia que si cumplo con los one-shot pedidos! Así que no sean timidos en pedirme uno n.n!

Disfruten a lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)

* * *

 **Un mundo transparente**

El ambiente se sentía extraño, muy melancólico y gris. El silencio reinaba cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria femenina Otonokizaka…

Mientras caminaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba mi salón, una conversación de unas chicas me llamó la atención…

-¿Se enteraron? Ayase Eli del grupo 5 falleció.

- _Eli… ¿Murió?_ –Saber aquella noticia…

Me impactó…

-Fue ayer…

-¿Tan enferma estaba?

\- Al parecer estuvo grave todo el verano, era muy sabido que tenía problemas del corazón.

No quise escuchar más, así que solo pasé de largo…

- _La primera vez que la vi, fue el primer día de clases, me pareció una chica guapa, y lo único que hice fue mirarla de lejos._

En cuanto entré a mi salón, unos sollozos escuché dentro de este.

-No puede ser… -Era una chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro la que se encontraba llorando. –Eli-chan…Ella no…

\- Está bien, desahógate. Tú la conocías desde primaria. –Otra chica de cabello color grisáceo trataba de consolarla inútilmente.

Kousaka Honoka y Minami Kotori, son sus nombres si no me equivoco. Verlas de esa manera por la repentina muerte de Ayase Eli, me entraron ganas de acompañarlas en el llanto…

\- _No puedo llorar, ella y yo nunca hablamos. Solo era un ser lejano a quien admiraba, si alguien como yo le hubiera hablado, la habría molestado. Creo que fue lo correcto solo admirarla._ –Suspiré resignada.

.

.

.

.

.

En este día las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, maestros suspirando con pesar al ver un par de documentos en su mesa de trabajo.

Tal vez relacionados con Ayase Eli o el excesivo trabajo que tendrían en sus casas. Quien sabe…

Un gran alivio sentí cuando escuché la campana de la escuela sonar. Con lentitud comencé a guardar mis cosas.

Ya hecho lo anterior, tomé entre mis manos la pequeña bolsa en donde guardaba mi sencilla cámara. Hoy me apetecía tomar fotografías del paisaje de la escuela y apreciar la belleza de este…

Sin nada que me hiciera falta, salí con paso tranquilo del salón, mirando por un mili segundo a Kousaka-san y Minami-san, en el proceso.

En cuanto salí del edificio, me adentré al pequeño bosque de la escuela, tomando fotos a cada cosa que veía a mí alrededor…

Mariposas, aves, flores…

Estaba a punto de fotografiar a una ardilla, pero el sonido de un par de voces asustó al tierno animalito.

- _¿Quiénes serán?_ –Con curiosidad me acerqué al lugar donde provenían aquellas voces.

Encontrándome a una chica de espaldas con cabello purpura atado en dos coletas bajas.

- _¡Ah! Es esa chica que siempre acompañaba a Eli…_ -Pensé al reconocer aquellas inconfundibles coletas. - _Viene con alguien más._ –Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando miré a su acompañante.

De inmediato reconocí aquel cabello rubio, siempre atado en una coleta alta con una liga blanca o listón del mismo color.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Eli?!, ¿Qué…? ¿Pero, pero…No estabas?

No debí gritar, las asusté…

-Espera un momento, entonces ¿Puedes verla? –Me preguntó la chica de nombre Toujou Nozomi, impactada.

-¿Qué si puedo verla? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No…es Eli? –Pregunté confundida.

\- Sí, soy yo. Solo que soy un fantasma, ¡Pero puedes verme! –Exclamó sorprendida.

-No es posible…

Fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme y caer en el césped…

-Creo que…. Fue mucho para ella.

-Si…

.

.

.

.

.

-Uh… ¿Dónde estoy? –Abrí mis ojos.

-Oh, has despertado. Te has desmayado~ -Me senté lo que parecía ser una banca. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Ah…Si, eso creo… -Murmuré, sosteniendo mi cabeza con una mano.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Ya me conoces?

¡No fue un sueño! ¡En verdad puedo ver a Eli!

-Hey, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

-Uh, si. Y a tu pregunta anterior… Si, estábamos en el mismo año y mi grupo estaba al lado del tuyo. –Respondí.

-¿En verdad? Ay, lo lamento, yo faltaba mucho a clases y hay muchas caras que no recuerdo. –Se disculpó sinceramente.

\- Está bien… -Le resté importancia al asunto.

-No hay que olvidar que eras la que más llamaba la atención por estar enferma. –Agregó Nozomi-san.

\- Demonios me habría gustado ir más a la escuela. Morir cinco días antes de tu cumpleaños, como estaba enferma desde hace mucho cada año me ponía una meta decía: "viviré hasta mi próximo cumpleaños" –Dijo con frustración y enojo a la vez.

Sentí algo de pena por ella.

\- Pero murió antes de alcanzar la meta de este año. y la frustración no lo dejaba descansar en paz. –Nuevamente agregó Nozomi-san.

-¡Solo cinco días más! –Estaba segura que ella lloraría, pero no fue así. - Por cierto, ¿Me dices tu nombre?

\- Eh…Sonoda Umi.

-Sonoda Umi… -Ambas trataban de recordarme.

\- Es normal que no me recuerden. Nunca llamo mucho la atención. –Les sonreí.

-¡Ah, la de aquella foto! –Soltó Eli.

-¿Foto? Estaba muy confundida.

 **-** Si, la que está colgada enfrente del salón de profesores. Me fascina esa foto… -Eli sonrió levemente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un sensei salió de la nada, molesto se podía decir.

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? Ya váyanse a sus casas. –Nos señaló solo a Nozomi-san y a mí.

 **-** Ah, profesor…S-Si –Aunque las palabras fueran para nosotras dos, Eli también respondió al regaño del sensei.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi-san y yo, habíamos decidido caminar juntas a casa.

 **-** Parece que la gente no la ve. Yo soy muy sensible con esas cosas y por eso puedo verla. ¿Y tú, Umi-chan? –Me preguntó.

-eh, no, nunca me había pasado. –Respondí con nervios.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué será?, -Me lo pregunto en tono burlón. -¿Acaso te gustaba?

-¿Eh? N… ¡No, no…! Yo… yo no me… No me atrevería –Negué con mis manos, apenada.

\- ¿No te atreverías? ¿Por qué? –Ahora ella estaba curiosa.

-Es decir una persona tan fotogénica como ella, yo solo la admiraba. ¿Oye, Eli siempre se queda en ese lugar?

-Ojala pudiera platicar como lo hacemos nosotras, pero si regresa a casa solo verá a su familia sufriendo. –Sonrió débilmente.

-Perdón… -Me disculpé avergonzada.

-jaja, no te preocupes, a veces decide entrar a mi casa y se aparece en mi habitación.

-Se llevan muy bien, ¿Verdad? –Sonreí levemente.

-Ella ha tenido problemas del corazón desde muy pequeña. Y cuando entró en secundaria sus ataques empeoraron, siempre se esforzaba por ir a la escuela y de inmediato terminaba regresando al hospital, los doctores lo regañaban todo el tiempo, pero Eli decía que no había nacido para no hacer nada, que sería un desperdicio no disfrutar este mundo, así que no los escuchaba. Ese es el camino que ella eligió… lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarla en sus locuras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que entablé una amistad con Nozomi y Eli. Me encontraba con Eli en nuestro lugar de siempre, pero sin Nozomi, la cual tiene mucho trabajo por hacer ya que es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-El festival escolar será genial! ¡Cómo me gustaría participar con todos! –Exclamó Eli emocionada.

-Ojala pudiéramos intercambiar lugares. –Murmuré no muy emocionada.

-Umi-chan, ¿acaso detestas esos eventos? –Me preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, no es que los deteste, es solo… que… soy pésima para hablar con la gente. Y… no tengo amigos. –Confesé.

-Tu cuerpo… ¡Déjame poseer tu cuerpo! estoy bromeando. Pero, francamente, -Me muestra una sonrisa triste. -Escuchar eso estando en esta situación… es horrible. –Desvía su rostro de mí.

-Claro… lo siento…Debo dejar de decir tonterías –Me disculpé.

-Si en verdad lo sientes…Haz 100 amigos en mi lugar. –Volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con seriedad.

-¡¿Quéee?! Así… una torpe que no sabe hablar con la gente ah… ¿acaso no es molesto?

-¿Alguien te dijo que lo eras? –Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Si… en la primaria un niño de mi salón. –Me cruzo de brazos, mientras miro lo interesante que está el césped.

-Ya veo, y me imagino que después de eso te da miedo…Pero a mi me parece mejor la Umi que se esfuerza por expresar sus sentimientos que la Umi que no dice nada y nunca se sabe que está pensando. A demás si eres mala en algo solo debes practicar y ya, yo puedo ser tu compañera de conversación.

-¿Me dejas tomarte unas fotos? –Pregunté de un de repente.

\- Jajaja si fotografiar a un fantasma…de acuerdo. –Me mostró su usual sonrisa.

-Desde hace mucho quería pedírtelo, se siente como un sueño. –Me sonrojé cuando lo confesé.

Sin esperar respuesta, saqué mi cámara de la bolsa y le tomé la foto que tanto deseaba. Pero algo pasó…

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó con preocupación, de seguro por haber visto mi cara de sorpresa.

-Nada, estoy segura de que algo tiene que salir… -Respondí.

-Umi… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Podrías escribir una carta por mí? –Me pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto. –Asentí ante su petición.

Me acerqué a mi mochila y saqué una hoja junto a una pluma.

Yo solo esperé a que comenzara a dictar lo que quería que escribiera.

-A mi gran amiga Nozomi… cuando leas esta carta tal vez sientas vergüenza… Pero no podía irme sin darte las gracias. Tú estuviste a mi lado desde la primaria, pero nunca pensé que estarías ahí hasta el día de mi muerte. Me apoyaste muchísimo y por eso te agradezco infinitamente.  
Gracias a ti pude hacer muchas cosas que quería hacer y… yo siempre te recordaré con cariño. –Lo dijo con vergüenza…

Sus palabras habían hecho algo romperse dentro de mí, no sé si por su mirada azul nublada o la sonrisa triste que portaba en ese momento.

Ese mismo día cité a Nozomi en un salón, cuando esta terminara con sus deberes como vicepresidenta.

-¡Nozomi! Eli te dejo unas palabras de agradecimiento. –Le entregó la carta que escribí.

-¿De Eli?... pero ¿Cómo? –Preguntó confundida, mientras empieza a leer la carta que le entregué.

-Me pidió que lo escribiera por ella, se sintió avergonzada… fue muy tierno –Sonreí amablemente.

-Parece una carta de amor tuya. –Dijo con burla mal disimulada.

-Jaja… lo sé. –Reí un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, pero sin duda alguna son sus palabras.

-¿En cuántos días es el cumpleaños de Santiago?

-Faltan dos días, ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que lo veremos después de eso?

-No… no lo creo

-Tengo que irme…

Haber escuchado aquello…

Quise llorar ahí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía conciliar el sueño, gracias a que varias preguntas invadían mi mente…

 _¿Qué haré cuando Eli desaparezca? ¿Será como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿La recordaré? ¿Ella me recordará?_

- _Tengo que verla… ¡Quiero verla!_

En un rápido movimiento, salté de la cama, me vestí adecuadamente para el clima lluvioso de afuera.

 _No quiero que desaparezca sin saber que yo…_

Bajé en silencio por las escaleras. Ya estando en la entrada de mi hogar, me coloqué mis zapatos y tomé el paraguas que estaba ahí descansando…

En cuanto salí de mi hogar, el frío (Y la lluvia) se estrelló en mi rostro, pero poco me importó…

Sin demorar más, corrí, corrí y corrí, hacia la escuela, sosteniendo fuertemente mi paraguas entre mis frías manos.

Al llegar salté con facilidad la reja de seguridad y me encaminé a nuestro lugar especial…

-¿Umi? ¿Qué haces aquí, en una noche así? –Me preguntó en Shock.

-Ah… quería decirte que le di la carta. Además está lloviendo y… me preocupé un poco. –Mentí.

-No hay problema, recuerda que soy un fantasma, no puedo mojarme. –Me sonrio despreocupada.

-Más bien…Pensé que sería un desperdicio no venir. Mientras todavía puedo verte y hablar contigo. –Jugué con mis dedos.

-Gracias… a decir verdad cuando fallecí sentí una ansiedad insoportable, pero al ver tu rostro me tranquilicé… si yo… te hubiera visto antes, hubiéramos hablado, te habría conocido mejor y te habría querido mientras estaba viva. Umi… quisiera… poder abrazarte.

Aquellos ojos azules brillaban con melancolía y los míos…

Perdieron cualquier brillo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

No debí venir, me siento tan mal, no puedo parar de llorar… no cuando mi corazón se siente tan vacio…

-En efecto, en la foto que le tomaste a Santiago, no se ve nada de él. –Al escuchar la voz de Nozomi, levanté un poco mi mirada llorosa. -No soporto verte así. La verdad me pidió que te la diera mañana….Toma es una carta se Santiago. –Tomé entre mis manos temblorosas la carta que Nozomi me extendió.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños… -Susurra suavemente.

-Querida Umi. Convivimos muy poco tiempo pero te lo agradezco, te agradezco de poder hacer una nueva amiga, aún después de morir… realmente tuve una vida feliz. No te pediré que hagas 100 amigas por mí, pienso que es divertido hacer nuevas amigas, al menos para mí fue divertido conocerte. Dices que te da miedo hablar, pero si tienes el valor para hablar con un fantasma, creo que estarás bien. ¡Animo! Yo estaré ahí, apoyándote. Ayase Eli.

 _Eli…_ Era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento, Sin decir nada, me levanté de mi asiento y salí corriendo…

-Tienen que hablar...

.

.

.

.

.

Aceleré el paso cuando miré su transparente figura a lo lejos…

-¡Espera! –Grité desesperada.

-¡Umi! –Estaba sorprendida por mi abrupta aparición.

-Me gustas mucho… -No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Ella solo me mira con una gran mezcla de sentimientos…

Alegría…

Pena…

Tristeza…

-Desde hace mucho te admiro –Me sequé mis lágrimas. -Me alegró mucho darme cuenta de que recordabas la foto, me alegra haber hablado contigo, aunque sea un poco. La… ¡la pase muy bien! Y… y tu carta… ¡Gracias! La guardare con mucho cariño

-Umi…tú eras muy insegura, pero, ahora, que tratas de vivir con pasión –Me sonreí con ternura. -Eso te hace aún más hermosa, me encantas. Gracias…

Eli desapareció enfrente de mí, sin dejar huella alguna…

Sin poder soportarlo más, caí de rodillas al suelo…

Impotente…

Herida…

Rota…

Escuché pasos acercase hacia mí, pero no me giré para ver quien era, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba…

-¿Y Eli?... ¿Se…?

Nozomi se encontraba igual de rota que yo o más…

-Se ha ido… ¡Eli se ha ido!

Unos brazos me rodearon por los hombros…

-¡Se ha ido!

-Umi…

El día que Eli desapareció…

Una parte de mi corazón lo hizo también…

Espero que cuando muera, ella me reciba en sus brazos que nunca pude tocar…

Cuando eso suceda, mi corazón renacerá…

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
